A Moonlight Memory
by KVC
Summary: Rin makes 1,000 cranes and gives her wish to the wind. What will the wind's wish be? Suprising twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1: 1,000 Cranes

This is my first fanfiction, it is really simple, but, here goes.

A Moonlight Memory

Sesshoumaru sat there, on the cliff, watching the sunset as it fell below the water.

Laughter was coming from behind him as Rin yelled at Jaken for picking the "inocent little flowers." It _was _quite funny.

He looked up at the sun as it nearly blinded him, and before he could look towards the trees, blowing slightly in the wind, he heard his voice being called.

"Master Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes Rin."

"I made cranes!"

That was when he noticed _she _was not what wanted attention, the _origami cranes _at her feet was what she wanted him to notice. Well, the cranes weren't exactly _at _her feet, they were more climbing up her legs. It looked as if she made a million of them.

"How many are there!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jaken

"One thousand!" she exclaimed.

_What was that myth about paper cranes, oh yes. "If you make 1,000 cranes, you can make one wish and it will come true."_

"What will you wish for?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin simply shrugged and tossed the cranes in the air, as they blew away in the wind.

"What are you doing!" shouted an annoyed Jaken, "You forced me to be quiet just so _you _could concentrate on your _stupid_ cranes."

"Well it wasn't like you were actually quiet, though." she said matter-of-factly. "Besides, somebocy else could use them to make a wish."

Sesshoumaru watched the cranes blow in the wind, strung together by blades of grass. _Who could _possibly _wich on a million cranes for anything worth wishing_.

As the wind blew the cranes, they landed in a tree. He noticed an orange crane with purple flowers painted on it, flowing at the end of the string of cranes. It appeared to be the first one Rin did. It definently wasn't as good as teh rest, but it seemed she took the most time on it. Some of the other ones were just one color, this one was just beautiful. It reminded him of something, btu he couldn't quite place it.

Then he noticed a scent. He had never particularily liked it, unless it was, well, her. He closed his eyes and turned around, and there it was. Well, there _she _was.


	2. Chapter 2: First Words

Here is the second chapter, and, It's kinda short, but, oh well.

A Moonlight Memory

She was looking down at the ground, she seemed to be at a loss for words. Well, how could he blame her? So was he.

He could still remember that day. the red flowers, petals blowing in the wind, as if being separated from their creator, only to die. Much like her. But she was smiling. He had never seen that before. A smile. But not just any smile, a beautiful smile, one he had thought he would never see again. It was a beautiful smile, one only she herself could pull off.

_She didn't die_, he thought, _she's still alive_.

_What a stupid idea_, he thought, _people can't just come back to life. Especialy when you watched them die yourself. Slowly fading into dust in the wind. In a strange way, it was as if that was all she ever wanted to be. In a strange way, she was suddenly free._

* * *

_There he is_, she thought, _maybe I made the wrong wish. Maybe I should have wished that Naraku would die a slow and painful death for absolutly no reason. But then again, he would be in the same dimension as me..._

* * *

_What to say. There is nothing to say. But I feel like I should start the conversation._

* * *

_What should I say? No, let him talk first. Let him be the one to start the conversation. It's my last chance to talk to him. Or anyone as a matter of fact._

* * *

_So that's how she's going to be, huh. Figured, a difficult one like her. Well, I'll wait for her to start._

He looked up at her, she was still looking at the ground.

_What was it like, was it, well, I should have taken those jewel shards. Then maybe things could have been different._

"Well..."

* * *

The first word was said.

* * *

Ooooooooooooh!

You don't know who said it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

heehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am soooooooo evil!

Arigoto for reading!

Kagura


	3. Chapter 3: The Full Moon

K, so, here is the next chapter. I would like to thank A Devil in Heaven and iPodFreak2007 for commenting!

* * *

"Is it true that when you die, your life-"

"Flashes before your eyes." Kagura fineshed for him. "Not quite. But close. You just kind of go through the _good _memories of your life. No guarantee that is all of it. Especially for me."

"oh."

* * *

It seemed as if both were still at a loss for words. Neither was quite sure what to say. After all, what much was ther to say? Simply being in each other's presence was enough.

_I strill want to kow how she got here...It seems so random. Maybe I'm hallucinating._

"You're wondering how I got here, right?" This time she started.

He looked up.

"Well, those cranes, I never actually guessed they would work."

_Duh! _Sesshoumaru metally kicked himself for being so stupid, _That's what Rin was doing. She know exactly who she was giving that wish to!_

"So, your wish was to walk the Earth one last time?"

"uh...kind of." she said, looking back down at the ground.

_OK, quit making a fool of yourself. This is the last time you will ever talk to her. Her last memories of you. Don't make her wish she had wished for something else. Rin's already made 100 more._

He looked back at her. Her head was no longer looking down at her feet, and her hair was no longer in its typical hairstyle. Her hair was down, and flowing beautifully with the wind, but she was looking at the moon. It was full tonight. (imagine a cheescake)

She looked back at him. Her red eyes sparkled in the starlight. She took a few steps and sat down on the cliff.

_I love the way the wind blows through my hair. If only I could have lived longer to feel it. And the stars, they sparkle so beautifully. There's really no way to describe them._

He gave her some time to adjust to her surroundings, and as soom as she did, he tried to say something a little more positive.

"Why me?"

She seemed hurt, and he immediatly regretted it. Instead of responding, she looked back at him and just shrugged.

_I guess death doen't change personality, _he thought, _But, in a way, that's kind of a good thing._

* * *

O.K., I was typing this on a Saturday morning. I kinda ran out of ideas, so, I'll update soon.

Don't worry, I already have some for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Mai

You do not even KNOW how long it took me to come up with this! So here it is, after alot alot alot ALOT of reqests for me to update.

Btw, WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!

* * *

He thought, hard, trying to come up with something as to make up for what he had just said.

* * *

_May as well, _she thought. "I guess, since I didn't say…"

* * *

_Don't_, he thought, _it'd just make it worse. _Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know what she was going to say. But before he could actually hear it, something strange happened.

* * *

"Well," she continued, and then he noticed a strange look on her face as she looked back towards the moon. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

* * *

Then he heard it, it was a quiet voice, sounding much like Kagura's, and it was whispering "Bryan."

* * *

He looked back at her and it seemed as if she was fading. That was because she was. Slowly, like before, she disintegrated into the wind, as the whispering of "Bryan" became more of a shout.

_Goodbye_, she thought.

* * *

"BU-RY-AAAAAAAAAAAN!" came the loudest shout yet, sounding as if it was broken into three syllables.

* * *

"What!" He shouted! Then he carefully gathered his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, still in his PJ's, the alarm clock had apparently been turned off, as the clock read 8:31. It was scheduled to go off at 8:00.

* * *

Then he looked at the screaming woman standing next to the bed, his wife. She was already dressed in work attire, with her white short-sleeved shirt, her black vest, a red tie neatly tucked into the vest. Not to mention the tight knee length skirt, the black tights, and the black heels.

"You're going to be late _again_!" she yelled. Her black eyes were unblinkingly starring at him, literally. She then dashed into the bathroom and began applying eyeliner.

* * *

He woke up and looked for his work suit. "I had weird dream last night."

"Really," she said, looking at him, instead of the mirror. "Oh no," she said sarcastically, returning to her other eye which still needed eyeliner, "Another dream about Sesshoumaru and the Inuyasha characters? It's just a flipin' T.V. show!"

"Yeah, but did you ever think it could be real?"

"Well…" she searched for her eye shadow, "Aha!" she exclaimed on finding it, "Oh!" she said, as if realizing something, (she was putting on pink eye shadow by the way) "So now I'm Kagura's reincarnation!"

"Not necessarily…"

"How can I be an reincarnation of an incarnation? That makes no sense!"

"You are so uneducated."

"Sure," she said removing the cap from her blood red lipstick and beginning to apply it.

"I _did_ actually _graduate_ college, you know.," he said.

"Very funny. Just 'cause I'm actually trying to get a _higher _degree than you doesn't mean you can be jealous."

"Haha," he said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" she responded. She was now in the closet removing her black jacket from a hanger. She put it on and began to zip it. Then, taking a black hair tie, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, then took a red ribbon and tied it around the ponytail.

As Bryan combed his short blond hair, he looked in the mirror, then, he opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his prescription. He blinked, then looked back into the mirror. He could have sworn he had seen a fleck, just the tiniest miniscule, of gold, in his eyes…

"Oh!" shouted Kagura, "That must mean _you're_ the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru!" She then dashed out the door.

_Weird_, he thought. He could have sworn her eyes had shined red for a second there. He pulled on his jacket, and dashed out the door, hoping he could make it into the same elevator as her, just to annoy her. After all, ever since he had met Mai, he had become much more talkative.

* * *

The end! I hope you all liked it!

Don't worry, I have bigger, and better, things planned.


End file.
